warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Jat Kittag
| jump elemental damage = | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = 260 | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = | slam radius =10 | slide physical damage = 260 | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = | cleave radius = | conclave = 40 | polarities = | stancemod = Crushing Ruin Shattering Storm | stance = | notes = | users = Bailiff and variants | introduced = }} The Jat Kittag is a Grineer heavy melee weapon consisting of a hammer with a built-in jet engine. It deals a very high amount of damage per swing but also suffers from a very slow attack speed. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Second highest base damage of all melee weapons after War, tied with Scindo Prime. *Possesses momentum during regular swings, which resists interruption such as stagger or knockdown. *Staggers all enemies on normal attacks. *Second highest status chance on two-handed melee weapons, tied with Bo Prime, Serro, Sydon and Tonbo. Highest being Lesion as of . *Possesses two polarities, and . *Slide attacks and jump attacks can also knock-down enemies. *Very large jump attack radius. *Jump attacks can ragdoll enemies very far. **Jump attacks inflict procs, allowing it to knock down even more enemies that were nearby proceed enemies. *Stance slot has polarity, matches Crushing Ruin stance. Disadvantages: *First strike is somewhat delayed. *Slow attack speed, making it cumbersome to use against fast targets such as Infested without mods. *High damage with low and makes it ill-suited for non-shielded enemies. Notes *Sliding and slam attacks can ragdoll enemies. *The Jat Kittag can reach ranges of as much as 4-5m with a fully ranked Reach mod. *Enormous slam attack radius. **When channeled, the jump attack is likely to fling all unfortunate targets several meters high, sufficient to fling them off platforms. In some cases, it can even send them outside of the map, instantly killing them. *With maxed rank dual-stat event mods Vicious Frost, Virulent Scourge, Voltaic Strike, and Volcanic Edge, the Jat Kittag can achieve a status chance of 85%. Adding Melee Prowess increases this to 88.75%. **Combining the above with Enduring Strike will result in a total of 103.75% status chance during channeling. Tips *When built for and , the Jat Kittag is more than capable of sending enemies into or through the ceiling with a well placed slam attack, or to the map boundaries if there is no ceiling present. *If enemies become too powerful, its slam attack can still kill enemies as long as it knocks them off bounds. *Reach or Primed Reach can be used for very long melee range. Trivia *It is the first melee weapon ever released in the Chem Lab. *Up until , the Jat Kittag used polearm animations as a placeholder. *The Jat Kittag's slam and charge attacks result in a copious spray of PhysX particles (if enabled). These sparks are colored by the Jat Kittag's energy. **Prior to Update 12.3.0, the sparks were affected by the wielding Warframe's energy color, not the Jat Kittag's. *The exhaust of the Jat Kittag flares up during attacks, and cools down shortly afterwards. This is particularly noticeable during Jump attacks. *When performing the Shattered Village combo of the Crushing Ruin stance, the Jat Kittag's spins result in bright trails of light streaming behind the weapon along with its engines flaring up. The Jat Kittag is thus the only weapon that has a unique attack animation when using a stance combo. **This animation was once used as the Jat Kittag's charged attack animation, before the removal of charged attacks in . Media Jat kittag.JPG|Jat Kittag on a Rhino Jat Kittag jump attack.jpg|Jat Kittag jump attack explosion prior to Update 12.3, with the side of the hammer hitting the ground instead of the face. 2014-03-01_00004.jpg|Jat Kittag's PhysX spray Warframe 2014-08-09 15-21-45-03.jpg|Jat Kittag in the Arsenal 2014-09-09_00001.jpg|Jat Kittag on Ash 2014-09-09_00003.jpg|Jat Kittag with Channeling 2014-11-06_00001.jpg|Jat Kittag idle stance after U15 Warframe Jat Kittag Warframe Jat Kittag's U12.3 charge attack|The U12.3 charge attack without mods and with charge rate mods. Warframe Jat Kitag Pro Builds Update 14.8.0 Warframe Jat Kittag, The Sparkly Hammer thequickdraw de:Jat Kittag fr:Jat Kittag Category:Grineer Category:Research Category:Hammer Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 12 Category:Weapons Category:Blast Damage Category:Heavy Melee Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons